


Worst. Job. Ever.

by Tirassi



Category: X JAPAN, Yoshiki - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9809957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirassi/pseuds/Tirassi
Summary: Working for Yoshiki is a dream come true, right?Wrong.[This is a shameless self insert I wrote for the amusement of a friend and I.  Obviously none of it is true, and it's meant to be taken very lightly and not at all seriously.]





	1. Chapter 1

“Move to LA!” they said. “It'll be great!” they said. “You'll find yourselves in no time!”

 

Honestly, it all seemed to be a crock of shit, at least at the start. But for two 30-somethings that were sick of working part time, menial labor jobs, picking up extra shifts and saving every penny in order to move to the opposite coast seemed like a good idea. Over the years, the two had managed to meet people from all walks of life, who worked in every industry there was, some obviously more interesting than others. And some of those people had a connection or two, which would turn out handy, probably.

 

“You know... Even if we make this move, we're not gonna end up with anything better than what we've got.” Kari sighed as she shuffled her things into boxes. On the other end of the Facebook video chat, Brenna grinned.

 

“Yeah, but at least it's all the way away from all the bullshit we're in now. Nobody knows us there, nobody to judge us on past experiences, plus think of all the amazingness LA has to offer!”

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. But still, we've busted ass over this last year, and still only managed about six grand between the two of us, after moving expenses. That'll get us what, a month or two of rent in a studio apartment?”

 

“Well if we pick something in Beverly Hills, yes, but there are cheaper places out there, suburbs and the like. Or ghettos.”

 

“Woman, you can keep Compton to yourself.”

 

“Really, we'll be fine. We found a couple of decent places, and we have enough for a month or two, we should be able to find work. I mean, I still have another year of school to finish, but then after that, I can start applying for REAL jobs, and then we can have a really nice place.”

 

“In LA, with a “real” job, we can afford a really mediocre place.” Kari sighed again. “But yeah, you're right. I wanna get out of here, too.”

 

It was only a few weeks after that conversation that the two of them found themselves in LA, starting out their journey in a decently-priced rent-by-the-week place, just until they could sort through more long-term rentals. In all fairness, it would have been wrong NOT to enjoy the first few days just sightseeing, getting a feel for the lay of the land, maybe picking up a couple of decent outfits...

 

\------------

 

“Is there... no one competent in this city? I've been here for quite some time and have yet to find someone that will actually do what I ask, the way I ask, when I ask. Is that REALLY so difficult?” The older man sighed and rubbed his forehead, taking a long swig of dry red as he complained to the exhasperated woman on the other end of the phone.

 

“Well, hon- I mean, sir. You **do** tend to be a bit...well...demanding. Overly so. People get burned out working for you.”

 

“Burned out?! No, lazy! If I can work as hard as I do, then so can someone half my age, especially with the amount I pay them!”

“Well...okay. I'll tell you what. I know you're really pressed to find a new assistant. What if I give you two? A couple of friends of mine just moved out there from back east, and are looking for...anything, really. One is in school online, so she might be a bit less flexible, but still, they're both nice and they work hard. They're mature and hardworking, not just some bratty kids looking for a paycheck. You can let them rent out your guest house, since it's got two bedrooms anyway. They'll probably do whatever you ask in exchange for rent and spending money.”

 

The man made a noise which the woman understood to be an further inquiry into personal details. She sighed heavily, refraining from groaning, too.

 

“Early 30s, attractive, stylish, they both love fashion, and appreciate your talents quite a lot.” Apparently, those were the magic words he wanted to hear. The woman could practically hear him smirk and rolled her eyes. “Want me to talk to them? Arrange an interview?”

 

\------

 

“This is a joke, right? I mean, your girl's got to be shittin' us right now.”

 

“Nah, I've known her for like, ever. She wouldn't make this up. White dress or black?”

 

“It's daytime, not black. We're not going to a funeral. And not too heavy on the makeup. Natural tones.” Brenna straightened the long sleeves of the white bodycon dress she had purchased on impulse. “I don't look too fat, right?”

 

“Nah, girl. You've got that sexy kind of curvy going on. Just remember to flaunt it and be confident, but not overly so.”

 

“I didn't come here to be an actress, you know. But...this does sound like a sweet deal. I mean, we've both worked for dreadful people in the past, at least this is better money.”

 

“God I hope it's worth it. How about this one?” Kari held up a simple sleeveless black and white dress that showed just the right amount of skin without being trashy.

 

“Good choice. Show off your assets!”

 

\-----

 

So far, so good. The food was...decent considering how much it cost, but luckily the prospective employer was picking up the tab, and was far more impressed with the restraurant's wine selection than food selection. He asked them all the boring basic questions about themselves, silently making notes about every feature, every gesture, every subtle movement. Really, the conversation itself was secondary, he wanted to study everything else, and so far, he was pleased, and he did enjoy the way they directed the conversation topics away from themselves and back onto him.

 

As promised, both ladies were attractive, though a seemingly stark contrast to one another, which he actually found delightful. Kari had luscious raven hair, pin straight that perfectly framed her face, and pale, soft skin that perfectly complimented her hair. She would no doubt make a stunning companion for formal affairs, especially dressed in graceful, elegant clothes.

 

Brenna, on the other hand, was stunning in a completely different way. Candy pink waves fell over her shoulders like river of strawberry sugar, cherry colored lips and a dazzling smile were partially obscured by a delicate hand with glittering silver nails. Certainly a perfect partner for the numerous extravagant parties he attended.

 

For a moment he was so lost in these musings that he nearly forgot he was actually hiring them to do his busywork and errands for him. Ah well, they'd probably do the work just fine, but he wasn't overly interested in that for now.

 

“I believe you are both precisely what I'm looking for. As I'm sure you were told, I am demanding and I expect a certain level of quality, but neither of you seem the lazy type. I'm afraid I will be returning to Japan for the week to work on a few things, but my previous assistant has agreed to stay and help you settle in and get started.”

 

After the waiter cleared the dishes and the check was settled, Brenna and Kari stood, bowing slightly. After escorting them back to their car, which the valet had just pulled up in, he took each of their hands in turn and placed soft kisses to the backs of their fingers, causing both girls to hold their breath and wait for the world to end for just a moment.

 

“I will call later in the week to check in on you, and I will see you when I return.” The probably-aging rockstar adjusted his sunglasses and returned to his own car, leaving the girls more bewildered than anything.

CHAPTER 2

 

The job was as nightmarish as they were expecting a solid 90% of the time, and at least once a week, one of the two of them threatened to quit. After several months, they had both grown quite comfortable around him, and in his house, and though they didn't let themselves slip as far as housekeeping and chores were concerned, they had grown much more casual around him.

 

“I just spent two hours dusting this living room, and if I want to nap on the couch, I'm damn well gonna.” Kari huffed and whipped a pillow at her boss's head.

 

“Fine, but stop throwing the pillows. They'll land on the floor and get dirty.” he frowned and dropped it onto the armchair.

 

“How will it get dirty when I just cleaned this room? There's no dirt left in here, except maybe the smudge on your face. Go take a shower or something.”

 

Mildly alarmed at the thought of being smudgy, Yoshiki spun around and quickly headed for the closest mirror, just to check. Just as he had suspected, there was no dirt.

 

“Brenna?? Where are those invoices I asked you to arrange?” Amazingly, he didn't have to be that loud in order for his voice to reverberate through the entire house. Where was she? It wasn't like her to just ignore him and be lazy. He wouldn't stand for that. “BRENNA!!”

 

“She's in bed!” Kari shot back from her spot on the couch.

 

“Bed?! It's the middle of the afternoon! Why the hell is she in bed?” The rocker was growing more irritated by the second.

 

“She's sick! She's been sick all week! Your paperwork is all stacked in the dining room. I brought it over this morning.”

 

“Brought it over? Since when did it leave??”

 

Kari rolled her eyes. He needed to be slapped and one of these days, her self control would run out. “Yes, brought it over. She's got the flu and has been in and out of fevers and vomiting, and she didn't want to risk getting you sick, so she's been working on everything over there while wearing a facemask and a blanket and sucking down enough hot toddies to paralyze a horse.”

 

Yoshiki said nothing, but went to the dining room and found the invoices completed as he requested, along with some other paperwork he needed done. As he thumbed through them, it dawned on him that he actually hadn't seen her pink hair bouncing around the house in several days, and that was what was missing, though he hadn't realized it. It also occurred to him that Kari had mentioned a few days ago that she wasn't feeling well, and he suddenly felt like a jerk for both not noticing and getting angry at her when it really wasn't her fault.

 

Once Kari was asleep on the couch, he slipped out to the guest house and into Brenna's room. It was still clean, despite the shivering mass under the pile of blankets. He quietly approached and pulled the covers just enough to expose her head. She made a soft noise and attempted to shield her face from the sudden cold air. He reached out and gently ran his fingers through her hair. Despite her illness, it was still soft and fragrant, lightly cotton candy scented, a scent he attributed only to her now. He couldn't help but smile. She, both of them, really, despite their anger and anxiety and all the other problems they faced, usually because of him, still always put forth the effort to be pleasing to him in as many ways as they could. Leaning down, he placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

 

“Thank you for finishing the invoices, _ichigo._ Don't worry about the rest for now, they can wait.” His voice was soft and gentle as he nuzzled her ear. He then carefully covered her head again and slipped out of the room. Moments later, he returned with a few various bottles of cold medicine and boxes of Thera-flu and throat lozenges. Yoshiki then leaned over the lump in the bed again, once more pressing his face close to hers, though through the blanket this time. “Rest and recover, _ichigo._ You are no good to me like this.” He smiled softly as he pulled away. ' _Ichigo'_ was a nickname he had given her some time ago, though he used it rarely and never in mixed company. It was personal, private, a show of affection that he felt the rest of the world didn't need to be privy to.

 

In truth, he felt that way about both of them. He worked them hard, to the point of exasperation, but always managed to subdue them with gentle words and subtle displays of affection when no one was looking. As the weeks had progressed, he found himself increasingly infatuated with each of them, and particularly disliked it when either of them expressed any interest in another man, no matter how brief. After Kari had had one dinner date with one of his associates he flew into a silent rage and was even more sullen and pouty than usual for the better part of the week. They were _his,_ and no one else had any right to them.

 

With a sigh, he returned to his dining room to go over more of his paperwork. As much as the girls did, there were some things he had to do himself. He hadn't realized how long he had been at it until Kari appeared in the doorway, and frowned at him absentmindedly rubbing his wrist. With a sigh, she she sat in the chair next to his and carefully pulled his wrist brace off, then began massaging his hand, wrist and forearm while he read over things.

 

“I suppose it wouldn't matter if I told you for the 1000th time that you should just get the surgery and be done with this discomfort.” She watched his face with a small frown, noting his look of annoyance and frustration with being bothered about the surgery again. He did enjoy the massage though, and after a few moments, felt the soreness and tension ebbing away. Kari had always been good at doing this, and Yoshiki found himself more than once wondering what else she could massage that well. He often thought about asking her, but ultimately decided against it. While he would have loved to take things with both of them to the next level, he wasn't sure he or they were quite ready for that yet. Besides, the fantasies were fun, and they would be lost if he actually made a move on either of them.

 

After several moments, he spoke without looking up. “You're coming with me to the gala on Friday?” He had somehow managed to evenly split the engagements and functions he attended between the two of them and a select few other females he used as escorts. He would have preferred not to bring other women at all, but he knew that if he exclusively showed up with Brenna and Kari, people would suspect things, and he didn't want that at the moment.

 

“Yes, I've already cleared up the rest of my schedule. I just hope Brenna is up to the task of taking over by then, because I hate having to play catch up.”

 

“Mmm. She'll be fine.” His voice was distant and the thought was already miles away from him, detached as he calculated some numbers in his head.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Things had been going quite well. Yoshiki had been carefully shaping his girls to his exact specifications, though they didn’t realize it. He had to do it slowly, carefully, meticulously. He had learned over the years that some things just couldn’t be rushed, and the creation of perfect, loyal servants was no different. Though, he didn’t like to think of them as servants, really. The ultimate end game was to have safe, comfortable assistants/lovers that would provide everything he needed. Kari’s massage therapy classes had been doing well and she was touching him in even more ways that he loved. Brenna was becoming quite the chef, making food exactly the way he liked, and her psychology courses had turned her into an amazing listener. 

She could calm his rages and lift his sorrows unlike most people he had ever met. Between the two of them he had a perfect system of comfort that was missing only one thing. But the question of the moment, was…why was his back so god damned sore? He didn’t remember doing that much. Maybe he really was just getting old. Stripping down to his underwear, he whined as he yelled through the house, making Melody jump a bit. He picked her up and kissed her head. 

“KARI!! I need you! Right now!” After a few moments she came up the stairs, huffing. 

“What?! What the hell are you yelling about now?” She frowned and shook her head, ignoring the fact that he was nearly naked. 

“My back hurts and I need a massage.” 

“I’m in the middle of cleaning! This house doesn’t clean itself, and the papers you leave everywhere don’t just magically form a neat pile on your desk.”

“I know, but my back is killing me. Come on.” She rolled her eyes but nodded and followed him to the table in the sauna. She busied herself with preparing what she needed while his underwear made it to the floor and he draped a towel over himself. There was absolutely no reason to be naked except that he wanted to be. Kari sighed a bit as she approached and slid her hands over his back. 

“Which part of your back hurts?” 

“My shoulders, mostly. And my neck.” 

“I figured as much.” She started slow, working her thumbs and fingertips into his neck. “So what’s got you so stressed today? The usual?” 

“Mm…yeah. Those idiot execs still not finalizing the deal, and coming up with excuses. I think it’s actually because they think they’ll lose money, but we went over it and over it and over it!” 

“Shhh… no need to yell. I know they’re idiots, you’ve been having trouble with them for weeks.” Kari did her best to keep her voice calm as she continued to press her fingers against him. “You need to relax. If you get any tenser, you’ll snap like a twig.” 

“I’m trying, but I can’t help it!” 

The young woman wanted to smack her own forehead but resisted the urge. She knew what needed to be done in order to soothe him, and it was to distract him. Slowly, she worked her way down his spine, carefully pressing her thumbs into the small of his back while her fingers slid down and over his hips. Were he any thicker, her fingers wouldn’t have made it as far to the front as they did, which was just enough to cause him to wriggle and tense up in an entirely different way, this time with hopeful anticipation that her hands would slip even farther forward, though they never did. Still, it was enough to get him to stop bitching. Once he was sufficiently quiet, she worked her way back up to his shoulders. 

“Oh, much better…” Her voice was softer now as she tried to keep the peaceful atmosphere in the room for at least a while longer. After several moments he sighed and nodded. 

“Yes…I’m feeling at least bit better now…thank you…” He slowly sat up, casually letting the towel slide to the floor, acting as though he wasn’t exposing himself entirely. Kari rolled her eyes as she spun around to put the massage oil away, a front to cover the deep blush dusting her cheeks as she contemplated looking or not. 

“Well, good. Now then, I’ve got to finish cleaning up the mess you left downstairs.” “Oh, right… yeah… will dinner be ready soon? I’m hungry.” 

“I’m not sure. Brenna was near the kitchen but I don’t know if she started working or not. But I think she did mention making some sort of pasta dish, I think. Nothing too heavy, of course.” Silently annoyed at not getting a ‘happy ending,’ he groaned quietly and pulled some clothes back on. 

“Fine. I’ll be in the studio. I’ve been coming up with some new melodies.”


	3. Chapter 3

This was it, one of the worst days they would encounter throughout the year. Kari knew it was Brenna’s turn to step up to the plate, so she took on a larger share of the work for the day, since Brenna would have her hands full. And indeed, she did. He had started drinking earlier than usual, and of course, refused any sort of food. Out of all of the dates he had to put up with, anniversaries were the worst, especially anniversaries of deaths, and today was the anniversary of the day he found his father.

 

Currently, he was in such a rage that it was unsafe to do anything but follow him with a broom and dustpan while Melody sat safely with Kari in another room, not sure why Daddy was ruining the house. Brenna sighed and swept up yet another wine glass whose life was cut tragically short, simply by being in the line of fire. The range of expletives in both Japanese and English coming out his mouth were almost musical in their own right, and had she not been capitalizing on his pain, Brenna felt she could have recorded it for his next album and it would have been a hit. Glasses, bottles (full and empty), chairs, framed pictures, an end table and two laps so far had been tragically slain, and Brenna had already filled two garbage bags with glass shards and bits of wood, but luckily he seemed to be slowing down, a mixture of drunkenness and exhaustion.

 

“Why?! WHY!?!? Why didn’t he say something, ask for help?! We could have done something!” he shrieked and ranted and tugged at his hair before punching a wall with his bad hand, which would be causing even more damage to his wrist. This was her cue to step in. He was slowing down enough that she could take over now. Grabbing his wrists tightly, she held him firmly while he struggled, but he lacked the strength to pull away. He only continued to scream and cry until he was too exhausted to stand any longer and slowly fell to his knees, a weeping, sniffling mess. Brenna knelt with him, still holding his wrists until he relaxed enough that she could pull him into a hug. He let himself collapse against her as he cried, his face in her neck and his arms limply at her sides. “Why…” his voice was hoarse now, and barely above a whisper. She slid her hands through his hair and rocked him gently, keeping her other arm around his waist for support.

 

“Sometimes…” her voice was very soft, almost detached. “…there’s just…a deep, ugly feeling inside. One that’s hard to describe, like a…deep, gaping emptiness that makes a person feel lonely and detached, like they’re watching the entire world from the outside. It’s not sadness or anger or fear, it’s just... deep, deep emptiness that takes everything else away, and it feels like it’s…something else, some outside force that’s just sucking everything in like a black hole, and no matter how much we try to get away, it gets bigger and bigger until we can’t run anymore.”

 

“But…how do you know? What causes it? Did…did I cause it?” He kept his face tucked deep into her neck, the soft candy scent of her hair and gentle floral body wash filling his nostrils and provided him with extra comfort.

 

“No, no. Of course not. I know this because…well, I know from experience. I have those feelings too. But sometimes, people can fight them, they can fight the black hole, either with medication, or therapy, or by filling the space with things or activities. But…sometimes people just…can’t.” She sighed softly and continued to play with his hair.

 

“So there really was nothing I could have done?”

 

“I don’t think so. Trust me, nobody wants to feel that way. Nobody wants to be enveloped by crushing loneliness, or to feel weak, or to leave their loved ones behind. Everyone I know who’s ever felt that way wants nothing more than to get away from it in any way they can, and sometimes…well…that’s the only way.”

 

“And…you? Do you ever think about… have you ever…?” he slowly raised his head a bit, lightly nuzzling her neck with his nose as he slid it up to her ear…so tempting…

 

“Well, yes. Sometimes, but…” Her answer was unexpected and caused him a great deal more alarm than he was expecting, and he shot upright again.

 

“N-no! You can’t! You can’t leave me! I can’t lose anyone else this way!” His voice was again higher in pitch and volume. “What will I do without you?! I can’t function without you around! I need you to be here and-“ he threw himself against her again, causing her to lose her balance and fall over backwards, with him landing next to her, his face buried in her throat. Flailing a bit as she went down, she wrapped her arms around him again and gently rubbed his back.

 

“Hey, hey. Hey. Shhh…” Brenna sighed and tightened her grip. “I’ve been able to combat it for years with a skillful blend of medication and therapy. I’ll be okay.”

 

“Promise you won’t leave me?” “Yeah…I promise.” She shook her head a bit and started to suggest getting up and going to relax somewhere more comfortable than the middle of the dining room floor, but he was drunk and upset and exhausted and had found an incredibly delightful boob pillow that he wasn’t about to relinquish any time soon. Resigned to having a sore back for the next several days, she sighed and rubbed his back with one arm, wishing she had a book or something. The other arm found his, which was draped across her waist. She patted it gently before managing to fish out her phone to text Kari and ask her to get dinner started since she was…indisposed.

 


	4. Chapter 4

It was wonderful, really, having the two of them around. He was able to cut back the amount of staff he had by quite a bit. They were both proving to be extremely capable at doing the physical work he required and the more…intimate work that he kept secret from everyone else. And soon, it would be time to become fully physical with them. As it was, they were getting closer to that point; more prolonged contact, gentle touches, heavier implications and banter. They had to know of his desires at this point. Actually, they had both known for quite some time that he wanted more physical intimacy, or at least they had hoped, but decided to feign ignorance until he fully stated what he wanted.

 

“I still don’t know about this…I mean…both of us going? There’s no way this will end well.”

 

“I know, but he’s insisting, and says he can handle it, so…I guess we have to do what he says.” Kari took a deep breath and smoothed out her dark blue gown, simple but elegant, which is how she usually dressed when she went out with him. Brenna had fewer color options that wouldn’t look ridiculous with her hair color, so her dress was a glamorous ivory, but not too over the top.

 

“I just think it’ll never work. One of the two of us will end up getting far less attention and therefore jealous. It happens every time he tries to do something with both of us at once.”

 

“It’s our own fault, really. We’re not supposed to think of him that way. He’s our boss and landlord. That’s about it.” Kari finished looking herself over in the mirror, and when they were finished, they headed downstairs to meet the man who awaited them in his limo, already a couple of glasses of wine in. When they stepped in, both looking much more glamorous and gorgeous than personal assistants ever should, he started at them with a wide grin before holding out his, taking one of each of theirs and pulling them down beside him, one on either side, as was deemed necessary by him some time ago.

 

“As always, you both look perfect.” He placed a kiss on each of the hands he held. Because there were some of his associates in the car, too, they had to amp up their roles, and played the part of giggling escorts quite well, leaning against him and giggling, quietly swooning over his compliments. Because his hands were full and he didn’t feel like letting go, he gestured towards his wine glass. Kari picked it up and held it to his lips while he took a sip. One of the other gentlemen in the car with them politely poured each of the girls their own glass, though they knew they had to drink slowly and only pretend to be tipsy because he needed less escorts and more babysitters, usually.

 

Their entrance into the gala was quite showy, as usual, especially since he was graced with not one, but two fetching companions. While everything started off fairly well, it was as Brenna predicted, and as the night and the drinking went on, he lost the ability to keep tight reins on both of them. Because Kari ws the one that was busy holding him off, Brenna, while trying not to be too miffed, slipped away. She tried her best not to pout as she stepped off on her own, tightly clutching her wine class but not really sipping it. In her state of mild distress and disappointment, she had failed to notice the eyes that had been on her since the moment she walked through the door, and were waiting for her to break away from that fool, for even just a moment. How fortuitous then, then he seemed to be neglecting his pretty dove. Certainly such a sweet creature would wither from such callous behavior. He slowly and silently slid up behind her, bowing softly as he approached her side.

 

“Excusez-moi,” his voice was airy and light, barely above a whisper. “I couldn’t help but notice you are suddenly…alone. I did not think Yoshiki-san would ever allow one of his…companions…to stray too far from his side. And yet…”

 

Only a bit startled, she turned to face him, not expecting him to be there. And yet, here he was, the ‘vampire’ leader of another clan, practically an enemy of sorts, though not really, golden waves cascading around his face, striking ‘blue’ eyes and a dazzling smile, standing before her in all his glory, like some otherworldly apparition. Stunned into silence for only a moment, Brenna ignored the blush she could feel growing on her cheeks and bowed politely.

 

“Kamijo-san… I… I only needed a moment before returning-“

 

“No, fair lady, you’ve been alone for quite some time now. What is your name?” His accent was a fair deal thicker than Yoshiki’s, but his English was good enough for her to understand with little difficulty.

 

“Uh…Brenna.”

 

“I see. And you are a…companion of his?” He took her hand and placed a light kiss to the backs of her fingers.

 

“More of a personal assistant…chef…maid…petsitter…secretary… yeah…” She blushed and bit her lip, looking away.

 

“All of that work you do for him, and he lets you wander free?”

 

“Uh…well…Kari does the same…so…”

 

“Well then he certainly doesn’t need two of you…it’s no wonder this happened…so terribly unfair to you…with all that you do…and how stunning you are… you should be treasured and adored…” Brenna blushed deeply and started to turn away, but he took her hand and pulled her a step closer.

 

“Would you do me the honor of dancing with me?” She knew she shouldn’t, but she couldn’t resist. Nodding, she followed him as he guided her to a part of the floor where there were several other couples dancing. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close, smiling softly.

 

“Let me guess… he works you to the point of absolute exhaustion, causing you to think of quitting, and just when you’re about to walk out, he reels you back in with a few sweet words or gestures to make you think he cares, right?” Brenna blushed but looked down and away, not wanting to admit that it was true, maybe. Kamijo pulled her closer, moving his face nearer to hers.

 

“You are not the first, my dove, and likely not the last. It’s heartbreaking to see, really. They all end up hurt. I hate to see it. But you… you are so much different than the others. The moment I saw you, my heart leapt in my chest, and when I realized you were with him, it dropped. You deserve…so much more.” He paused as he studied her face. “I can offer you that...” Her eyes went wide and her attention snapped back up to him.

 

“I…you what?”

 

“I can offer you…more than he is. I am in need of a new assistant myself, but I can promise you, I am far less demanding. I have plenty of staff. I would only need you to do some basic things, and provide me with companionship. And I can promise you that you would be the only one. You would not have to split my attention with another…it would be undivided and all for you.”

 

\----

 

It was about this time that Kari could hold it no longer and had to excuse herself from her drunken boss’s side for a moment. But no matter, he still had another he could turn to and- Wait…where was she? He whined softly and looked around, growing more distressed when he didn’t see her.

 

“Brenna??”

 

“Oh, the other girl? She walked away almost 45 minutes ago…I thought she was just going to the bathroom but she never came back.” One of the men that was in his party said over the edge of his martini class.

 

“Oh, I saw her talking to someone else not too long ago. I think I saw them headed that way.” Another one piped up. Yoshiki was drunk, but not so drunk that he wasn’t aware of what was going on. He headed in the direction the other man had pointed, looking around. It was then that he set his sights on something shocking enough that he almost immediately sobered him. Brenna, HIS Brenna, in the arms of another man, smiling, dancing, FLIRTING…? And it wasn’t just anyone, no no. It was…HIM. That man… that obnoxious fool… No, he wouldn’t lose her, and especially not to that fool.

 

“Brenna!” His voice sharp and startled her into freezing and looking at him like a deer in the headlights. “There you are, darling. I’ve been looking for you. Come, it’s late. We’re leaving.”

 

“I…but…”

 

“Now.” There was a certain angry urgency in her voice that made her pull away from Kamijo and bow.

 

“I…have to go. It was a pleasure meeting you, Kamijo-san. I will consider your offer.” Kamijo was barely afforded a chance to say goodbye before she was pulled away.

 

“What offer?”

 

“I…it’s nothing.” The look he shot her broke her silence.

 

“He said…that…there have been lots of girls before Kari and I and there would be lots after, because you would just drop us when you got bored, and that he would give me a job as his personal assistant and companion… like what I do for you, but…with …less work and…more attention…” Fire shot through his veins as he clenched his fist in order not to grip her so tightly.

 

“Absolutely not! First of all, that’s a lie, there has been no one else, and second of all, I will not let you go.”

“You can’t stop me! You don’t own me!” She frowned deeply and attempted to pull away.

 

“Oh, but I do. Both of you.” As soon as Kari was out of the bathroom he ushered him into the limo, quite pissed indeed. “When we get home, Kari, you’re free for the night. But we’re going to have a very serious talk tomorrow, just the two of us. And as for you, Brenna, we’re going to have very serious talk as soon as we get home.” Kari was confused as hell, having no idea what was going on, or why he was so upset, so she kept her arms quietly around his for the duration of the ride. Brenna, on the other hand, was confused, angry, embarrassed and jealous, and really wanted nothing further to do with him for quite some time. However, he wasn’t ready to give her up just yet, and kept a tight grip on her wrist.

 

When they arrived home, Yoshiki ushered Kari off towards the guest house and gestured to for Brenna to follow him upstairs, beginning to shed layers as they went. By the time they had reached his bedroom, he had removed his shirt and tossed it into the hamper in the closet, the red and black ink of the intricate dragon tattoo spanning his back, hips and chest shining just a bit in the light.

 

“Brenna… there are things you have to understand. I have let you in on nearly every aspect of my life. You know enough information about me and my business activities that I could easily have you killed for just thinking about straying from my side, and you know that.” His voice was calm, but angry.

 

“Well kill me then! It’s better than being stuck here to be some unappreciated slave! I have no interest in selling out your secrets and you know that! But having a chance to be able to get some attention would be nice! You always give Kari all of your attention! She’s the one you always want to accompany you, and gets all of your attention! I’m sick of being a third wheel and treated as second best! And Kamijo is willing to give me that!” she shot black, eyes puffy and wet. Yoshiki sighed and shook his head.

 

“Is that what you think? I’ve done my best to show you equal attention…”

 

“You didn’t even know I was gone tonight. Five more minutes and I probably would have said yes!” These words made his blood boil again, so he didn’t even bother to make sure his pants and socks were in the hamper.

 

“That’s a lie! Perhaps tonight I was a bit lax, but you know that normally, I am not.” He balled his fists again.” He sighed. “I didn’t want to this this way. I wanted it to be different. Nicer. Special. But you leave me no choice. I cannot let you think it is at all acceptable to contemplate leaving me, or wandering off with someone else. You belong to me. And I know you think right now that I care about you only as an object, a worker, and nothing else, but that’s far from the truth.” He moved across the room towards her, again wearing nothing but underwear, which was the norm now. “It always has been. From the moment I met the both of you, I wanted more, so much more, but I had to do things carefully…make sure you were fully on my side…make sure you trusted me fully…” His hands slid to her hips as he pressed himself against her, dipping his head to gently nuzzle her cheek with his nose, sighing softly. “Do you have any idea how it made me feel when I saw you were gone? When I saw in someone else’s arms? Especially someone I see as a rival of sorts?” Startled by this sudden change of behavior, she turned her head away.

 

“I…suppose the way I feel every time Kari gets more attention.” He sighed but nodded.

 

“Fair enough…I will work to remedy that…but I’m not a mind reader…so from now on…if you want something, or you feel upset or neglected…you need to come to me, tell me, so I can fix it… But I will work harder to make sure you don’t feel neglected….” He was now sick of talking, and captured her lips with his, trying not to let the anger that still filled him ruin this. He would only scare and hurt her that way, and ruin everything.

 

Brenna tensed, still confused about everything, but slowly gave in, knowing she didn’t have much choice. And to be perfectly honest, this was something that she wanted, too. As he pushed her back towards the bed, he unzipped her dress and let it fall to the floor.

 

Blushing deeply, she attempted to slow things down a bit by taking the opportunity to gently trace some of the tattoos on his arms and chest, which were perfectly obscured when he was out in public. He smiled a bit and set her down on the bed, following her gestures and tracing over her skin.

 

“Now, as I said…you need to understand that you belong to me, and I’m always careful with my things, but…you need to understand that I’m still very unhappy about what happened tonight…and I wanted our first time to be… more…spontaneous…romantic… not because I needed to make a point.”

 

“We don’t have to-“ He pressed a finger to her lips.

 

“Yes, we do.” He leaned in to kiss her again, and was a bit miffed when she pulled away again.

 

“But what about Kari?” her voice was quiet as she spoke, nervous that her question would drive further anger.

 

“I will be having the same talk with her tomorrow that I’m having with you right now, from beginning to end. Now shush. Unless you’re moaning or saying my name, no more sounds from your lips.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

Brenna groaned as she reached for her phone to turn off the alarm, but was quite surprised when another hand shot out over hers, turned off the alarm and tossed the phone across the room. The warm body that enveloped hers made a quiet, displeased sound as she wriggled to get up, and the arm that threw her phone tightened around her waist. Letting out a distressed squeal, she managed to flip herself over to face him.

 

"Don't you even start. You know as well as I do that there's work to be done." She sighed and tapped his chest, but he ignored her and buried his face in her neck. It was a wonderful feeling knowing now that he had unlimited access to every inch of her whenever he pleased; she had agreed to that last night. After a moment, she again began to struggle and managed to free herself, causing him to complain loudly.

 

"I didn't say you could get up..." he whined a bit, but stopped complaining when he cracked his eyes open and caught a glimpse of her pink hair hanging loosely over her bare back. With a small smile, he reached out to trace his fingers over her shoulder and side. "Come on... lay back down...please?" He was a firm believer in lazy morning sex when the opportunity was given.

 

"No, I can't. Too much to do. Besides, didn't you want to have a...talk... with Kari?" She stood and pulled on one of the bathrobes she had stolen from him. "I'm going to shower. I'll send her over, okay?"

 

"Mmm... okay. I guess that'll work..." Brenna sent Kari a text before wandering off to start her day. Kari appeared in the bedroom a few minutes later, already suspicious of what had happened and none too thrilled with him for having done so without consulting her first, though she didn't want any contention between her and Brenna.

 

"Yes, sir? It's awful early for you to be making demands, isn't it?"

 

"Brenna is going to get started. You and I need to have a talk. And there's a change of plans for this evening." This was only step one of making them completely his, step two would come soon enough. "Come here. Sit." He patted his lap with a small smirk as he lounged back comfortably on a pile of pillows, his bedding barely covering his waist.

 

"Uh... okay...". She slowly started to sit on the edge of the bed, but he shook his head.

 

"No, up here." He patted his legs again. "Come. Sit." Kari blinked but slowly started to crawl over him. Feeing she was taking far too long, he grabbed her hips and pulled her firmly against him, making sure she straddled him just right.

 

"Perfect. Now. I know you don't know what happened last night at the gala, so I will tell you, since it's important. Apparently, darling Brenna felt the need to... wander... allow herself to be charmed by... ugh. Kamijo, of all people. And I just can't allow that. You both belong to me. You know too much, you're in this with me, whether you want to be or not. And to allow you to leave would be... well, a fatal mistake for us all." His hands slid over her thighs as he spoke, massaging them softly. Kari trembled a bit, not liking the implications of his words. "So you see, my darling girl, I cannot simply let either of you go. You both belong to me, and I need to make sure you realize that. I wanted to do things differently, but at least with you, you're not in...trouble, so to speak. But still...I had wanted a bit more... romance... ah well." He gently pulled her face close and kissed her gently but firmly. Kari was both thrilled and terrified.

 

"Wait... are we really going to do this now?"

 

"Yes. Now hush." His hands were already at work removing her clothes and exploring her skin.

 


	6. Chapter 6

While Yoshiki and Kari had their 'talk' all morning, Brenna took care of the early day cleaning and tasks. By the time they and finished and Kari had showered, Yoshiki was dressed and had his sunglasses on.

 

"Ready to go, ladies?"

 

"Ready to go where?"

 

"It's time for the final step, my darlings. Come." He ushered them both to the car, both of them nervous about where they were going. As usual, they sat by his sides, and he held their hands, stroking them with his thumbs.

 

"You're both so silent, what's wrong?"

 

"Well... we have no idea where we're going. Out to be shot and buried in the desert, for we know." Brenna sighed quietly. He couldn't help but laugh.

 

"No, no. Nothing like that. I told you, you're mine and I take care of my things. We're going somewhere else." He kissed her hand again. When the car finally stopped and the driver opened the door, they were at a seemingly innocuous 'cafe.' He led them in and got them drinks before ushering them into the back.

 

"A... tattoo parlor?" Kari squeaked nervously. She wasn't sure she wanted a tattoo, ever.

 

"Precisely, darling. This is the last step. Everyone will see who you belong to, if they get too... handsy. You know the symbol that's on most of my documents and the like. That's like identification. Those that recognize it will know who you belong to."

 

"What happens if we do... leave? Not that I'm going to, I'm just curious."

 

"Simple, Brenna darling. My men will find you, hold you down, and cut it off, then return the entire selection to me. What happens to do you after that is dependent on the mercy of whoever thought it was a good idea to try and whisk you away, or to my men, should they feel like deciding your fate." Brenna whined loudly, regretting asking. Yoshiki chuckled and kissed her hand.

 

"I'm teasing, love. Unlike many others, I would never abandon my precious girls. You're mine forever." He smiled and kissed their hands again. "Now then, who wants to go first?"

 

"Well... where are we getting them?" Kari whined softly. "And how big?"

 

"Not too big, and anywhere you like, as long as it's covered easily. I'm thinking... here, for you..." he gently touched a spot on her lower stomach off to the side.

 

"What about me?" Brenna frowned a bit.

 

"For you... here." He slid his fingers over her lower back, off to the side, on top of her hip. She nodded softly.

 

"I'll go first then." She took a deep breath, grateful that it would be a regular tattoo, and not Irezumi. This time, it was his turn to provide comfort, holding her hands and distracting her with affection. Brenna took it quite well, and was willing to get more, but Kari was far more reserved. She received the same attention as she got her tattoo, but remained reserved about getting another. When they were finished, he pulled them back to the car.

 

"No reason to cook tonight. Let's go out to eat. Then we'll just spend the evening together, the three of us, hmm? No work, no meetings, no phone calls." Kari nodded leaned against him in the car, closing her eyes.

 

"I could go for Italian."

 

"Awww. I wanted Thai."

 

"Ladies, ladies..."

 

"Okay fine. I guess Italian is okay..." Brenna pouted a bit. "I suppose breadsticks would be good..."

 


End file.
